


Gone Crazy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e05 The Al Smith Dinner, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Spoilers to theAl Smith Dinner. Josh and Donna can't avoid each other at the office, and it's driving them crazy. And it ends all dirty, of course. If only it could end this way on TV. ;)





	Gone Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


| 

**Gone Crazy**

**by:** Athene

**Character(s):** Donna Moss, Josh Lyman  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Episode:** 7-06 The Al Smith Dinner  
**Summary:** Spoilers to the Al Smith Dinner. Josh and Donna can't avoid each  
other at the office, and it's driving them crazy. And it ends all dirty, of  
course. If only it could end this way on TV. ;)  
**Written:** 2005-11-12  
**Author's Note:** This is my first story. Feedback would be OK. 

He can't help it. He listens for her.

Now, around the campaign office, it’s as bad as he was afraid it was going to be, if he hired her, which is why he hadn’t. Hired her. He's always looking for her, listening for her, monitoring her location in the back of the mind. He's not sure if anyone's noticed, but he thinks Ronna, and definitely Lou, have some idea of how her presence is affecting him. 

When he walks into the office in the morning, he already knows her schedule for the day. When he walks into a meeting, he looks for her. When he walks down the hall past her office, he glances in- just for a moment. He's paying a LOT more attention to the daily briefings, ever since she started giving them. 

When he dresses in the morning, it’s for her. He finds himself wearing nicer suits, making sure he gets them cleaned properly instead of going with the "campaigning 24 hours a day who cares if my suit is wrinkled" attitude that he knows would drive her crazy. In fact, he thinks she'd compliment him on his natty appearance lately. If she were speaking to him. Which she's really not.

He knows he's being sad- pathetic, even. He's in the middle of the most important fight of life, the best thing he'll ever do (if he pulls it off), and he figures he's losing about 10% of his day to the crazy lovesick stalker thing.

And it’s not like his wasn’t… aware of her at the White house. He always sought her out, looked for her at the end of the bad day, celebrated with her when the rare good thing happened, but she was his assistant, it was only normal. It was only fair, she knew his days and his plans so of course he’d listened for her then, looked for her there.

OK, maybe more than some bosses, but she was Donna. All soft eyes and smart mouth and long legs. So it was just normal to think about her all the time, he didn’t have a thing for her, no matter what anyone implied. But now… now it was different.

  
It's making him crazy at Lou for hiring her, and then forcing him to deal with her, and then interrupting!! Right when they were getting to the point- that she'd left him. That he was the victim here. And what the hell was that spatula crack, anyways? He never asked her to do anything that she couldn't say no to. She'd said no plenty, believe it. She wouldn't even bring him coffee, which he secretly thought what an expression of how she saw him more as a friend than a boss. Which was good. 

Right now, as he stood in the hallway looking over financial disclosure statements, he could hear her. In a conference room, patiently explaining something to one of the million young professionals who ran around Santos headquarters with their enthusiasm and their   
snappy ties making him feel old and tired. Like Bram, for instance. There was a guy who was bad for the old Lyman ego.

"So the reason that we aren't leading with the security statement is because I'm not that thrilled with the way it's written. Are you?" He heard Donna gently ask the communications staffer who was assisting her with the latest statement. "Listen," she said softly, and he actually had to strain to hear, "I'm striving for inspiration, because Matt Santos inspires me. And we need to let the voters see that about the Congressman, so they can choose someone to inspire us, because if we have someone in office who can lead us no matter what comes along- then we'll be able to face what comes our way and achieve better things. Remember, this race is about something greater than us."

He was frozen. Frozen with- pride? Surprise? A slow smile spread over his face. No matter what she'd said while working for that tool Russell, she had had some good teachers. She'd been listening to Toby, and Sam, and maybe even to himself, all those years. Yeah. He was glad Lou hired her. Even if it was driving him crazy. 

Sometime in the afternoon he wandered in late to a media buying planning session, still having a conversation with his logistical coordinator about how to get the Candidate to two events in different states, at nearly the same time, on the same day.

"Listen, just- make it work. Delay something." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"OK, Listen people," he began, eyes finally sweeping across the group seated around the table. His glance rested for the briefest of moments on Donna- who he noticed was damn fine in a red, shiny looking top- she'd obviously taken her jacket off earlier- he could make out the swell of her breast just right there in that spot where she'd missed a button- or had she left it open on purpose- there! a tiny flash of the lace of her bra-

Where was he? Right. Meeting. Campaign. He flicked his glance at her once more and just for a second, their eyes slammed into each other’s, until she hastily looked down, away. Man, he thought, She hates me. He sighed and got back to the meeting. 

God! She thought. She was such an idiot! Here she was, finally at the table as something more than a- a note taker, a doughnut fetcher. She'd worked so hard to get hear, to be taken seriously, to find an equal footing with Josh, and now all she could think about, was Josh. 

Josh in his shirtsleeves, hair mussed, chewing on a pen as he pondered the buying plan she'd put together that morning. Josh, Josh, Josh. She was afraid she was becoming obsessed. Everything she did these days, somehow involved him. When she washed her hair, it was with the shampoo he'd once complimented her on. When she ate her lunch, she wondered if he was eating well. 

When she gave a statement, or wrote a memo, or drafted a budget plan, her work felt much more important- hyper charged- when she knew Josh would be seeing it, or hearing it. When she walked around a corner in the candidate’s headquarters, she hoped to run into him. Before she went to bed, she checked his schedule in the daily coordination memo, just to know if she'd get to see him again the next day. 

She was seriously concerned for her sanity when this was over and she wouldn’t have him nearby. She might end up sleeping on his doorstep.

OK, she’d definitely gone from having a crush on her boss to some crazy lovesick stalker thing.

Especially, she reflected, considering he hadn't even attempted to be nice to her. Other than that horrid first day when they'd yelled at each other and Donna had almost thrown up from the stress, he hadn't said two words to her that weren't directly related to work. She thought maybe he was punishing her, in his own whacked out Josh way- but deep inside, she was terrified. What if it meant he really didn't care at all? 

I mean, she thought sadly, what if, after all these years, the tension and flirting was really mainly in her imagination? What if Josh was just naturally charming and sexy and she'd deluded herself into thinking they had- what? Something special. Something deeper. 

She'd thought for sure he had feelings for her, in Germany, but then he'd flown back to Camp David, and when she got back, he'd just ignored it, acted like nothing had changed, and if he couldn't see that's why she'd had to leave- God, it just hurt too much to be dismissed like that, when she knew she was in love or lust or whatever- then she'd just pretend she didn't care either.

And she’d slogged herself through the Russell campaign, even though it sometimes made her sick. She knew politics, she knew it wasn’t always pretty, but Will had wanted her to cross lines Josh hadn’t. It had made her see, then, finally, that Josh was a better man than most. And she saw then that whatever ‘thing’ she had for Josh, back in the White House, hadn’t been normal. 

She knew she waited for him, planned her life around him. She comforted him at the end of the bad days, and was celebrated when they accomplished something. She knew she took care of him, maybe too closely after the shooting, but she was his assistant, it was only normal. Well, she knew his days and his plans, so of course she’d care about him. OK, maybe more than some assistants’ care, but this was Josh. All swagger and charm and verbal skills and that just-under-the-skin vulnerability. Not to mention his butt. And his arms. And the dimples…

So she didn’t fool herself that it was normal, whatever their relationship had been, but she did know now, she couldn’t go back to that. The His-Girl-Friday banter had left her, and all she had was nerves stretched thin over a tangle of feelings and impotent lust.

She made a hmmph noise to herself- slightly louder than she'd intended, given that a few heads turned her way questioningly. She looked up, met Josh's brown eyes again. 

God! she thought. You're so beautiful.... and then when his eyes widened just a bit in response to whatever was in her expression, she dropped her pen and made a big show of looking for it, breaking the moment and shifting focus from what was definitely an obvious look of total puppy love smacked on her face. Ok, she thought, stop doing this. Focus. She sighed and got back to the meeting. 

  
What was that? He wondered, sitting in his office after the meeting. That thing, that happened, in the meeting. He’d looked at her, and she’d looked at him, and he’d almost- smiled at her, because she looked the way she used to look at him before.

It wasn’t anything he could describe, just a look. Donna would come over from the bullpen, stand in the doorway of his office, watch him finish a phone call or reading a report, and when he’d look up at her, she’d have this look. Sort of a reflective-sexy thing, if that didn’t sound way weird. 

She’d definitely not looked at him like that for a while. He sighed and scratched his head. From the corner of the office he was currently camped out in, he could see when she was leaving. He’d follow her. Follow her out, anyways; get to spend maybe 2 minutes having the joy of idle conversation with Donnatella Moss. He thought she might even be polite, for two minutes.

Might as well live up to the crazy stalker thing, if that’s where he was headed. God knows, once this campaign was over, he’d probably end up sleeping on her doorstep, just to be near her.

She was walking out of the lobby to the subway late that evening when he was suddenly there walking next to her, backpack slung across one shoulder. Sometime in the course of the day, he'd changed into a sweater and jeans, and that's why she hadn't immediately known it was him. Her heart stopped just for a second, and then did that familiar sinking-into-her-groin thing it did whenever he appeared.

"Hey" she smiled. Her hands were shaking.

"Hey yourself." He was looking down across the lobby, not meeting her eyes. "Headed home?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm pretty beat. And I have the 7:30 a.m. thing with the London papers, which I know you think is weird, but I don't mind and there are some expat votes out there..." she trailed off, alluding to a conversation she and he and Lou had earlier.

"No, its fine, you're right." he said absently, then stopped and looked at her for the first time. He noticed she was wearing some sort of shiny pink glossy stuff on her lips, and for a second completely lost his train of thought.

"Why are you leaving so early?" she teased, looking at her watch. "It's only- 9 o'clock. Easy night, huh?" she said, smiling.

He smiled back. "I, uh, the Congressman is in Texas and he just told me to get some sleep before we have the Ohio thing tomorrow."

"Oh." She paused. She really needed to turn left, to make her way down to the subway. It was brisk and she was starting to feel cold. She couldn't make her feet walk away. It was the first time they'd had a nice moment since- since the convention, she thought, when he'd brought her a beer during the speech and she'd thought maybe, just maybe, he'd have kissed her.

Didn't happen, of course.

He looked up at her suddenly. "Hey, I was thinking of grabbing a drink at the Hawk and Dove. Old times sake and all that. You wanna- you interested?" She paused for a beat and all his sudden courage flew out of his chest. "I mean, you're probably tired," he stammered, and stepped back from her.

"No-" she said, sounding as surprised as she felt. " No, I was just, - yeah. " She smiled, and this time the smile reached her eyes. "I'd love a drink."

"Kay." He reached down and took her briefcase from her hand. They started awkwardly out the door, down the few blocks to the old pub they'd spent some much time at, with Sam, and Mandy, and CJ, and Will- and all the people who'd come and gone- leaving only them, now, quietly walking down the dark D.C. street.

  
It had been a little weird, at first. He’d taken her coat and gotten them settled in a booth and gone to get drinks, then drank the first whiskey sour rather quickly while they hesitantly made small talk – How was Sam? Heard from Andi about the twins?- but things had relaxed a bit when she’d told him how she’d talked to Toby, and that she thought Toby understood why Josh had called, but not visited.

They talked then for a while about the campaign, details that any two coworkers could discuss, staffing problems, plans. It wasn’t banter, but it was nice, grown up conversation, two friends talking, right? 

He’d made it to his second drink- he noticed she was keeping right up with him- and was starting to feel normal for the first time all day. A pleasant silence settled over them for a moment.

Damn, he thought. I should just freaking admit it. I can’t relax unless Donna is in the room anymore. What the hell is the matter with me? His eyes traveled over the top he’d admired earlier, wondering if the third button had been left open like that on purpose, to tease him, he could really almost see the side of her breast, his mind wandering into a fantasy of Donna slowly unbuttoning the rest of the blouse, he’d reach forward and take her in his hands, his mouth trailing down from her neck, small kisses, until he reached her-

“Josh” she said. 

“Ah, yeah?” he froze, coughed into his hand, tried to look like he hadn’t been having a sexual fantasy a moment before.

“Are you- Are you still mad at me?” she asked, and looked down into her vodka tonic. His eyes flew to her face. “You hardly talk to me anymore, and this is nice. I used to love to talk with you about anything and I was just wondering, I mean, why you don’t talk to me. Anymore.” She finished lamely. 

“What?” he asked, surprised she’d bring it up, now, when they were actually hanging out so well together. Though, maybe that’s why he’d asked her here, so they could have the rest of the conversation, the argument they hadn’t finished, and he could stop having it in his head all day long. Well, she was always the brave one.

“I’m not mad at you, Donna.” he said. “I mean, it was a choice, your choice, to leave me and go work for that douche bag Russell, but, you know, I don’t own you.” He slouched into the booth. 

“Oh for gosh sake Joshua,” she sighed, exasperated, “I’ve told you this. I didn’t leave you, I left a job. A job that would never have changed. A job that I loved for a long time but that CJ made me see- and then the president and Charlie-“

“CJ and Charlie what Donna?” he interrupted. “I don’t understand what happened. Everything was fine. We were fine. I missed ONE LUNCH. And then you got all crazy-“

“Josh!” her voice was rising. “Didn’t you notice how the President was pushing Charlie to get a better job- better opportunities? Didn’t you think that was odd, that he’d give up such a great assistant so that Said Assistant would have a chance to grow into a new career?” She sighed and he looked away, her words sinking in. “I worked so hard, and you were so self centered. And that lunch, and Gaza, and before Gaza, with CJ saying-“ she cut herself off. 

There were lots of things that she needed to say to Josh, but some she thought better left unsaid. Not going there, she thought.

“What? What the hell did CJ say, Donna?” His eyes flashed and she thought he looked pretty mad, for a guy who wasn’t mad at her. “What the hell happened? Because seriously, if you want me to be mad, we can talk about loyalty, and Russell,” he spit out- “And Cliff Freakin’ Calley, and Colin, we can call CJ up and she can take back whatever fool thing she said about me-”

“CJ SAID-“ she started angrily, then switched her tone to a more controlled pitch- “Josh. CJ said, she said, that I needed to think about my reasons for staying in the job. That I was starting to waste my time, answering phones. That I should find something where I wasn’t staying there just so that I could be with you-“ she stopped abruptly, scared she’d let to much out with that little slip.

Josh didn’t catch it at first. “Answering phones? Donna? You were half my office. You knew I was going to go somewhere, whether it was with Hoynes, or Russell- you knew I’d take you with me, and after all I did for you, after everything we went through together, you couldn’t wait for me to finish with the President? Wait. You didn’t want to be ‘with me’ ---“ he paused for a beat, “ ‘with me’ anymore?” he said, finally hearing the slip she’d made.

“Josh…” she sighed, and looked at her drink. Picked it up. Took a long swallow. He waited. She looked into his eyes.

“Josh, you know, you knew, after Germany, because you knew I was yours, especially then, but after- after so long, for so long, and then you ignored me…” she tilted her head, tried to keep the sudden tears from rising into her eyes, coughed delicately, took another drink, felt the liquor burn down her throat. 

“Why didn’t we ever…?” she trailed off, looking down, her hair hanging forward enough to hide her face from his shocked expression.

He was frozen again. Third time today she’d done that to him. He picked up his drink. Threw it back down his throat. Stammered a minute. “Wait- Donna. What?”

He started again. “Wait. I don’t understand. In Germany- you knew how I was feeling, but you’re the one who didn’t want me- .” He shook his head, almost laughing. Then he looked back across the table at this beautiful woman who’d been driving him mad with loneliness for so long. 

“You asked. Just now. Why didn’t we? Why didn’t we what?” he asked softly.

“Why didn’t we- do anything” she muttered into her now empty glass. “I thought- you came, and I thought it meant that you felt- and I know Colin was there, but he left, and I thought you knew that I needed you, needed to see if we were anything-“ she couldn’t finish, she couldn’t look at him.

He was silent. She thought she was going to faint if he made her put any more out there. Her heart was actually breaking into pieces and falling into her stomach. 

“Donna” he said. She didn’t answer. 

“Donna” he said again, “Donna, look at me.” His voice was rough and sounded barely controlled, and she couldn’t look at him, couldn’t be rejected by Josh, not again, she went to slide out of the booth, to run-

He stood up, walked over to her seat, slid in next to her. Taking every ounce of courage he had left- he reached for her hair, tucked it behind her ear so he could see her profile. “Donna.” He breathed. “You needed me? You needed me, and I didn’t?” he asked. “What didn’t I do?”

“Oh Josh” she said, and the tears were there, she couldn’t fight it. She looked at him then, his soft eyes only inches from her. “I needed you to see me. I needed you to be there when I got back, I needed for us to be more than we were, I need you for everything. Didn’t you know that?” she whispered, her voice choked.

OK. He was going to suffocate if it he didn’t take a breath. Inhale Josh, he thought. 

“No,” he said sadly. “I didn’t. Do you think I would- that we would be here- if I thought for a second that you had- I thought you were with Colin, and then when you came back, I couldn’t risk it- I wanted it too much, for so long-“

Her eyes widened. “”Wanted what, Josh?” she asked.

“Donna.” he said. “You. You amaze me. I can’t spend a minute without you. And I’m sorry that I was scared.” And he leaned forward and softly, slowly, gently placed his lips on hers.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god. She thought. The smell of him, his warm breath on her cheek, her fingers reaching up for his face, their lips pressed together. Ohhhhh Josh.

”Finally…” she half groaned, and leaned back to look at him, opened her mouth to speak, and for once, had no words. He smiled, understanding, and kissed her again. And a fire broke out, and they both suddenly felt it, the power of this thing, the release of 8 years of misdirection.

A real kiss, A kiss where he started by licking her lip, then moving his tongue into hers, tasting her breath and her drink and her strawberry lip stuff, moving his mouth on hers, stiffening and groaning softly when she responded, running her tongue inside of his mouth, arms reaching up to grab his shoulders.

Suddenly all he could think of was getting her home, getting her undressed, touching her…

They kissed wildly, deepening the moment, until Donna was pushed back against the wall, half leaning on the booth, her arms raised around his shoulders. The world had disappeared, and there was only- he could just think once word- Need. Two words. Need. Donna. Need Donna. Oh. God. She was soft. And hot. And he. Could just. Touch.

His hand ran up the side of her blouse, cupping the weight of her breast, and she ran her hand up his thigh, and she suddenly realized where they were, about to strip each other naked in a dirty D.C. pub where they probably knew half the people there- some reporters- “Josh!” she gasped.

“yeah.” he murmured, moving his lips across her neck, sweeping behind her ear to a spot he’d wanted to kiss for- for years really, breathing into her hair. 

“Josh…” this time it was more like a moan, but she pushed her hands between them on to his chest. He looked down at her, a lazy grin on his face.

“We should, uh, probably, NOT do this right here, huh?” she smiled up at him, raising one eyebrow.

“No,” he agreed. And ran a finger down her cheek. “ Can’t help it though. You are so beautiful.” She melted a little then, and he leaned down and kissed her, and she almost lost her resolve to move them out of there.

  
They were quiet in the cab, fingers entwined but otherwise not touching. She hadn’t said anything when he’d given the cab driver his address, not hers, not two stops, just one tonight, thanks.

They pulled up to the cab. He reached for his wallet, paid the driver, opened the door, and leaned in to help her out. Her hair shone white under the streetlight for a second and it took his breath.

He opened the door with his key, stepped in, moved to let her by, shut the door, Stepped behind her, slowly moved her coat from her shoulders. Hung it up. She stood still, quiet, seemingly not breathing. He moved in front of her. Lifted her chin with his fingers.

“Josh?” she said, looking into his eyes. And then it was happening again, he was kissing her, kissing her so well and so hot that she couldn’t think, could only kiss back, could only try to tell him of her need and her longing through the kissing, and grabbing his shirt, and moving her hand down his back, and then she was backed up against the door, and he was pressing himself into her, and moaning, his hands running up her sides, lifting her arms over her head, pining her there beneath his frame. 

And she writhed, trapped there, while he kissed her and pushed into her and bit her neck, and they both made soft noises into each other’s mouths, and they fell back together, and it was a very long time before they parted again. Incredible. 

“Donna” he groaned, his voice taking on that gravelly, unhinged tone again. “Oh god, I want you.” She reached for him, blindly, trying to steer him away from the door, feeling his hard erection pressed through the fly of her jeans, grinding her hips. She was going insane, that was it, that was why she couldn’t think or move but could just feel Josh and how wet he was making her and how crazy he’d made her all these years. They stumbled, mouths locked together, through the living room, back into the bedroom.

She fell back into the bed, and he followed her. He looked down for a moment.

“Are you- is this OK? Should we stop?” he asked, his breath coming in ragged gasps. God knows he didn’t want to stop, couldn’t imagine stopping, but this was also the first time he’d ever gone from a first kiss to sex so quickly, but he couldn’t help himself, he’d never felt such a ferocious need, either, it was as if he was on fire, he needed to stop now if he was ever going to be able to- “ This is important, Donna. I can’t mess this up.”

“It’s OK, Josh.” She breathed, her hand trailing down his stomach, toward his belt. “I don’t want to stop. I’ve been waiting, and now I don’t want to wait anymore.”

He smothered her with a groan, and a kiss, as she pulled his sweater over his head, and he leaned down and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse. When that was off, and he’d shrugged her lacy bra off her shoulders, unpinning it quickly in the back, he lowered his head to her chest and softly tasted her. He ran his tongue over the tip of her nipple, and she gasped, and pushed into him. He didn’t think he could get any harder. Finally, he thought, Finally, tasting Donna.

She moved her hands to the fly of his jeans, unbuttoning, pulling his boxers down, and wrapping her hands around his warm length. He groaned into her chest, thrusting his hips involuntarily. He moved his hands down to her unfasten her zipper, slowly pulling her pants down around her thighs and off, his hand rising up to touch the silk that covered her core. She moaned, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, hard, showing her what he wanted, what he’d always wanted.

His hands stroked her, back and forth, circling her clit, dipping into her wetness, through the silk of her panties, until she cried his name. “Oh Josh, please” she whimpered, arching her back against the cool sheets.

“Please what?” he murmured, pulling his head back to smile at her. She could see his dimples in the soft light.

“Please, now, I can’t wait” she moaned, spreading her legs underneath him. 

He obliged, shrugging off his jeans from his ankles, pulling her wet panties off, positioning himself so she could feel their naked pressing together, his need for her, sliding alongside her sex.

“Donna,” he gasped, “do we need anything-?”

“Got it covered. You fine?” she panted.

“Oh I’m good,” he said, and she lifted a leg, suddenly shifting so he was poised at her opening. 

He looked down at her, at Donna, his Donna, lying beneath him. She smiled, almost shyly, and then turned her head and sighed as he slowly slipped into her, his arms on either side of her face as he thrust up and up, inside of her- inside of Donna- unbelievable- and shut his eyes and thrust again into her wetness-

And he told her, whispered in her ear, how amazing she was, how long he’d wanted her, how he couldn’t believe he was finally inside of her, how good she felt, how beautiful, how soft, he’d never felt anything so beautiful-‘

“ooooooooooh god ohhhhhhhh Josh” she hissed. “Donna, Donna, Donna,” he moaned. “I can’t- not long-“ he couldn’t believe he was going to lose it so quickly, but she felt so good, moving under him, as he plowed into her, again, again, the feeling of her the most incredible thing he’d ever felt-

“Its ok Josh- I’m so- I’m so close” she cried, and he opened his eyes, and watched her, as her head fell back, and she cried out, his name, and YesOhGod, and the sight was too much, and he came inside her, wildly, holding her shoulders, burying himself into the length of her.

  
They lay together on the bed, his hand in her hair, her arms wrapped around his arm. 

“So, you’re not mad at me?” she teased, and he laughed, and bit her neck.

“I swear to God, Donna, I was losing my mind, with you there in the office every day.” 

“Really?” She turned to smile at him. “I thought it was just me.”

“Nope. “ He kissed her nose. “I think there’d be some surprise at what I was actually thinking during a few of the last meetings.”

She blushed. “Me too,” she whispered. 

“Really?” his voice took an inquisitive tone. “Why, Donnatella, I think I need to hear all about that. Lets go over in detail every dirty thought you’ve ever had about me. “ He lowered his head with a silly leer on her face and nuzzled between her breasts. 

She laughed and swatted his arm. “Josh, as impressed as I am by your revival-“ she moved her hip to indicate her awareness of his growing erection- “we just don’t have that kind of time.”

Josh rolled over and pressed himself back against her. Suddenly serious, he looked down into two beautiful, smiling blue eyes, eyes he’d loved for so long. “We have time, Donna. I’m not going anywhere. We can do this forever, if you’d like.”

She smiled at him, not quite believing that is was Josh who was holding her like this, who was looking at her with such a look a of contentment, and love, she almost burst into millions of pieces right there. “I’d like that, Josh. Let’s do forever.”

“Ahkay,” he sighed, and lowered his mouth to kiss her again.

\- End -  
  
  
---  
  
1.5.6503.32258 $(document).scroll(function () { localStorage['page'] = document.URL; localStorage['scrollTop'] = $(document).scrollTop(); }); $(document).ready(function () { if (localStorage['page'] == document.URL) { $(document).scrollTop(localStorage['scrollTop']); } }); 


End file.
